Roman Meets Greek
by Kjerstin Marie
Summary: They shall meet at the lair of Euryale/Their resistance and plans doomed to fail/Together they must get back what's been took/Betrayal so devastating,she can't overlook/What's destined for the future/Condemned to consume her. Actual summary inside.Pre TLH
1. The News

**FULL SUMMARY: After the second titan war, everyone thinks that everything is normal once again. That is, until campers end up missing or turn up dead. Nothing unusual, right? Wrong. What will Connor Stoll and the rest of CHB do to save the ones they love? What about the Romans? Will be able to come together and do the inevitable, or fight and doom them all?**

**This was origonally going to replace TTP (_The TItans' Prisoners), but now I'm continuing that and just changing the name of this, since the turned out to be so different. But JUST SO YOU KNOW, this is STILL kind of a remake._**

**_So... Enjoy!_**

Annabeth Chase smiled at her boyfriend as he showed off in the water. He was _such_ a seaweed brain at times… but that's what made him hers, she supposed.

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned her head slightly at the sound of her name. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that it was Travis Stoll who had called her name. She was instantly on high alert.

"Travis," she nodded her head at him in acknowledgement as she stood up.

"Hey, Annabeth."

This time she smiled as she saw Katie Gardener come up behind Travis.

He wouldn't _dare_ try to pull anything when he had a girlfriend that he had to impress.

Poor Connor was all alone in most of the pranks pulled since Travis finally got the guts to ask Katie out.

"Hey, Katie. What's up?"

"Meeting at the Big House," Travis explained, glancing at Percy before his eyes went wide, before turning to normal as he laughed.

"Chiron wants all camp councilors there," Katie elaborated, rolling her eyes at not only her boyfriend, but Annabeth's as well. Boys were _such_ idiots.

Annabeth smiled, but wondered what was going on. "Okay. Percy!"

They heard a startled yelp quickly followed by a loud _splash_.

Travis laughed as Percy trudged up the beach (unfortunately) completely dry. "Apparently even demigods can't walk on water," he said, elbowing Percy.

Percy huffed. "I was doing just fine before I was distracted," he gave Annabeth a pointed look.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Was that a _complaint_ Seaweed Brain?"

"Of course not, Wise Girl," he laughed, before pecking her on the lips. "You can distract me anytime you want."

"Oh!" Travis screamed, throwing a hand over his eyes. "My eyes!"

"Grow up Travis," Katie said rolling her eyes. "But Chiron wanted us like five minutes ago, so we should go… like now."

Percy's brow furrowed. "What's he want us for?"

Travis shrugged. "No idea."

Percy paused then shrugged as well. "Okay, let's go."

Annabeth and Katie exchanged a look and shook their head at their nonchalance.

"So," Annabeth said, "you don't care what the meetings about?"

"Nope," Travis and Percy said simultaneously, both popping the 'p' as well.

Katie found this extremely creepy.

"What is it's about something important?" she questioned.

Travis snorted. "Two drachmas says that it's about something as inconsequential as Mr. D's leopard print shirt of the day."

Katie shook her head. "You say that now, but when something terrible happens, you're going to feel terrible."

Travis laughed, "But it's _not_ important. Guarantee ya."

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look and laughed at their bickering. They didn't take into account that half the time _they_ sounded like that.

They finally reached the Big House and made their way in, walking to the rec room and seeing all the other councilors (increased in size since the expansion of camp).

"Heroes," Chiron acknowledged them grimly as they entered.

Travis got an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he _knew_ he was gonna lose the bet.

"Now that we're all here, I'd like to address the problem at hand," he continued.

"Which would be…?" Clarisse droned, her feet propped against the ping pong table, tossing a knife up in the air, watching it go end over end, before catching it by the hilt repeatedly. Completely unaware (or uncaring) of the agitated and worried glances everyone in her immediate vicinity was shooting her.

"Many campers have gone missing as of late, their whereabouts are unknown."

This was the first time Katie Gardner hated winning a bet (as if the daughter of Demeter had _made_ many bets in her life, though the number had risen drastically since she had started associating with Travis).

Travis Stoll, however, decided that his girlfriend was _right_. It truly _did_ feel awful.

**A/N So, this is it! The (new) beginning of **_**The Titans' Prisoners**_**. I still need ideas, which is why I cut it off so short. The pairing, and OC's are an important issue that I NEED YOU TO VOTE/PM/REVIEW about! So, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed! **

**Also, if anyone wants to beta feel free to offer (I NEED ONE). If AnikaandAj wants to still do it, that's cool too! **

**And tell me if it's better than the original so far!**

**~K.M.**


	2. Foreshadowing

The moment Gwendolyn Pierce fell asleep, she knew she was in for one hell of a dream.

_At first, it was pitch black, but upon closer inspection she could see stars… stars that were oddly dull and lifeless. _

_Those couldn't really be stars, could they?_

_She felt like she was… waiting, but for what, she didn't know. She was anxious as well, and that worried her. _

_She glanced around herself, and saw that she was standing alone, on a hill. She wasn't alone though. She saw shapes, almost like shadows, in the trees that were behind her. She wasn't worried, though. This she recognized. How could she not, after the war? They were waiting as well. Waiting on her. On some signal to let them know when to do… whatever it was they were supposed to be doing._

_She looked forward again, just to see brilliant streaks of fire to sail across the night sky, completely blocking out the lackluster stars. _

_And then there was a roar._

_This, Gwendolyn recognized as well._

_Why they felt the need to scream as the raced to battle, she'd never understand. But then again her soldiers did this as well as she heard herself call out to them and start down the hill._

_For a moment, all she heard was the pounding of feet on the ground and the beat of her heart, almost deafening to her. _

_Then she heard the thundering of the blazing _whatever_ it was they were shooting at them, and the clash of swords._

_This brought back such a feeling of déjà vu that she wanted to run back up the hill in terror. Because, Gwendolyn, Roman warrior and Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, _knew_ that she could _never_ survive another war. She could not stand and fight, and watch her friends fall regardless._

Never_ again._

_She felt herself duck and dodge, occasionally striking back. As she felt herself ram her small shoulder into that of a random monster that she couldn't bother herself to identify, and slash it with her imperial gold sword as he fell, she knew that it wasn't just the ADHD that made everything flash by in a thoughtless blur as she fought._

_This was why she hated dreams._

_She was just along for the ride._

Not that it really mattered, _she thought idly. _I suppose that's what I would have done anyway.

"_Gwendolyn!"_

_Gwendolyn turned sharply at the sound of her name, bringing her sword up in a defensive position._

"_Gwen!"_

_This time, she found herself _drawn _to the voice. As if she knew it from somewhere… It didn't matter anyway she was already racing toward it._

Neptune, why do I have to be such an idiot?_ She thought as she ran away from the fight, heading toward the mysterious (and highly attractive) voice that was coming from the deserted trees._

"_Hello?" she heard herself call out._

"_Gwen," said the voice that had suddenly turned ice cold._

"_C—," she felt herself start to say, wondering what she had been about to call him, when an arm shot out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a solid chest._

_She looked up, startled, before she felt the edge of a blade kiss her throat._

_She cried out in pained shock, looking up at the boy holding her almost _romantically_ in horror and confsuion._

_All she saw as she bled out, clutching his strong shoulders for support, were two, bright, _beautiful, _sorrowful blue eyes._

"_I told you I'd do what I had to do to end this, Gweny. And now I have."_

Gwendolyn shot up, gasping. She glanced around herself hurriedly, but instead of the odd, night sky and beautiful eyes, it was just her lonely room at Camp Jupiter.

Gwen sat on her small bed, wiping the sweat from her brow and righting the thin, tangled sheets.

After a minute, she stilled. Gwen hated being a demigod. It wasn't the part god part (that was pretty awesome, actually). It was this _stupid _camp, with all its strict_, annoying _rules, and all its _pointless_ deaths. It was the fighting, and life-risking (which, when she really thought about it, she knew that it was worth it). But the worst part was the _dreams_.

You _never _knew what the hell they were supposed to mean.

Like why, whenever she thought of those _soulful_ blue eyes, she felt a deep sense of betrayal mixed with sadness and horror.

But there was one thing that Gwendolyn Pierce knew.

At some point in the night, _never _again, had turned into never _gonna _end.

* * *

><p>Hazel Levesque sat down at the Pluto table in the dining hall, waiting for Lupa to arrive. She looked around and made small talk with other demigods as they passed by as she waited.<p>

After a few minutes, Lupa _did_ arrive, and as she padded in everyone in the immaculate hall fell silent.

Lupa stopped in the middle of the hall, and glanced around the room. Hazel noticed that her sharp eyes rested a millisecond longer on the table reserved for the children of Neptune before narrowing and turning back to the front.

Lupa sat and watched everyone steadily, daring them to do something as Reyna rose from the head table.

"To the gods," she said, before sacraficing some of her food into the fire. Everyone followed suit, only a few of them talking.

While doing this, Hazel spared a glance at the table that had caught their leader's attention. She blinked in shock when she found it to be empty.

Her surprise was short lived though, as she saw the daughter of Neptune sneak in, with tiered eyes and an exhausted expression. Hazel hoped that Lupa wouldn't no—

But from the way Gwen's head shot up and how she gave a quick nod to the mother wolf that she had. Hazel pitied her friend. She looked completely drained, and it was only six in the morning.

She had a long day ahead of her.

Hazel decided that she would talk to her about it, but that would have to wait until _after _breakfast. You don't just go up to talk to people while you're eating. Hazel wasn't really sure, but she figured there was a rule about it. She'd have to ask Reyna, she was sure the daughter of Bellona had them memorized.

Hazel glanced at the Bacchus table to see Dakota looking at her, before taking a swing from his flask. _What's up with Gwen?_ he mouthed.

Hazel just shook her head, before blushing when she saw Frank Zhang raise an eyebrow at the exchange from the head table table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast (and Gwendolyn's encounter with Lupa) Hazel <em>did <em>find her.

Hazel pulled her brown hair out of her face as she approached her friend on the beach.

Gwendolyn had pulled up her dark blonde hair into a high ponytail, and had on shorts and a tank top that showed off the _SPQR_ branded on her upper arm, and when she flipped her sword, Hazel caught sight of the trident on the inside of her forearm. Gwen had dragged dummies onto the shore and was practicing on them.

"Hey, Gwen," she said.

Gwendolyn glanced up at her before continuing the demolishment of the dummy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

_Really_, Hazel thought, _the curt, one word response really backed up your claim_.

"G—."

"There's a meeting at the council hall. Lupa somehow managed to get that in through her interrogation." She bashed the dummy in the head with the hilt of her sword.

Hazel sighed, but didn't press the issue. Gwen was a strong girl; she could handle herself just fine. Besides, it was none of her business anyways, right?

"When?"

"Now," she said, and with one final lash, she had severed the dummy's head and put her sword back at her belt.

"Let's go," Hazel said, before they headed up the hill together.

As they headed up the hill, Hazel started to think of something she hadn't let herself ponder on since it happened, and with one glance at her friend's preoccupied sea-green eyes, she knew she was thinking the same.

The war really _had _taken a toll, and Hazel was finding it had to move on and be strong when all you wanted to do was sit and mourn the lost.

But being strong was all they were _allowed _to do.

"Ladies," Lupa greeted them; if you could consider the growl they received a greeting, as they entered. Hazel hadn't even realized they had arrived.

"What's up?" Gwendolyn asked, blunt as ever, receiving icy stares from the more… conformed Centurions (mostly Reyna) and a few smirks from the more... modern ones (mostly Bobby, Jason, and Dakota).

"We've come across a… problem." We all waited respectfully for her to continue. "Numerous soldiers that we sent out have gone missing."

Gwen raised an eyebrow nonchalantly, but Hazel could see the fear and worry in her eyes. "Um… missing?"

"As in… eaten and destroyed by monsters missing?" Reyna asked.

"As in being held hostage and used as testing and torture subjects missing."

**A/N ****So I have a lot of explaining to do for this chapter. I don't really know what a Praetor is (the dictionary said Roman general elected annually) so I made it the equivalent of a councilor (get it? Cabin one, Praetor one…). This is probably not what Riordan meant it to be… and instead of having OCs I used Jason's friends from Camp Jupiter (which is what camp half-blood wiki called it, not really sure…) so I'll probably feel like a complete idiot when the camp and characters are totally different than what I portray them as. Also, Pierce isn't Gwendolyn's 'real' (Riordan world) name, but Levesque is Hazel's real name (according to wiki). **

**I've updated this chapter according to SoN, though I haven't read it, I've looked it up on wiki.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**So tell me what you think, and I hoped you enjoy!**

**(Still in search of a beta…)**

**~K.M.**


	3. Between Camps

Lupa glared at the image in front of her, curling her upper lip and letting out a ferocious snarl.

Perhaps if the she wolf weren't at the other end of the country, Chiron would have actually been frightened.

_What do you mean, you're missing campers? _she demanded_._

Chiron didn't even blink... and if you knew Lupa, you'd know how impressive this feat was. Just ask any of the soldiers at Camp Jupiter.

"Well, obviously they aren't here," he replied, not being able to resist mocking her (and if you knew Chiron, you'd know how surprising this was; just as anyone at Camp _Half-Blood_), but backtracked when heard her snarl. More out of respect than fear (he really disliked his Roman counterpart). "I meant that the Titans are back, but somewhat grounded—"

Lupa snorted._ That shouldn't even be possible! It's been a month. It took centuries last time!_

Chiron sighed impatiently, but he couldn't really blame her. The Greek gods were more sharing than the Romans, and that was saying something. "_Kronos _is still contained, but the others got their taste of freedom, and aren't willing to wait for him to rise himself again. And_ yes_, I realize this shouldn't be possible since their banishing, but they've somehow found a way."

Lupa narrowed her eye, but instead of looking murderous, she looked more calculating this time. _And I assume you know how they managed this?_

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me," Chiron said, surprised when this didn't elicit a growl or angry retort from the wolf goddess. Good to know he had her full attention. "So, as I was saying, the Titans that have awoken are using the remaining… traitor demigods," he winced when he had to use such a term to describe past students, "and the monsters that they have at their disposal. They got them to bring in whatever half-bloods they could find and are now using them for… well we're not really sure."

If Lupa could have raised an eyebrow, she would have. _You're not really sure?_ she mocked angrily.

"They could want them for anything. Hostage negation, not that the gods would take the bait, interrogation, new soldiers, or target practice," Chiron said the last part dryly.

_So… are they being held together?_

Chiron nodded. "The Romans and Greeks in captivity will soon learn of the other's existence, if they haven't already known… this _might _have been the idea all along."

_To start another war?_

"It's certainly a possibility. I get the feeling they _feed _on these kinds of situations."

_So… you said the gods might have an input on how they've started to rise again?_

Chiron sighed gravely, and for a second, Lupa thought he looked his _actual _age.

"They feel that… the prisoner demigod's powers are being… drained. But it's hard to say."

Lupa nodded. _And about our armi— I mean campers. You don't plan on having them work together, are you?_

"That wouldn't be wise, in fact, I've been ordered _not _to let this happen," Chiron said, again shaking his head.

Lupa made a face that looked strangely like a grotesque smirk.

_Good_. And with that, she swiped her silvery paw through the Iris message.

* * *

><p>Outside the cave that their leader dwelled in, Jason and Gwen exchanged a startled look.<p>

"What the—"

"How—"

The two demigods looked at each other again, not being able to string a coherent thought together. And when they heard the wolf goddess move toward the entrance—"Crap!"—they took off, down the hill and to the dining hall for lunch.

Before the children of the two of the Big Three entered the hall, they looked at each other one last time.

"What does this mean?" Gwen asked, and Jason knew it took a lot for his cousin to keep her voice calm and level. He placed a hand on her seemingly delicate shoulder (it's when he noticed things like this that Jason realized that some people weren't as natural to this world as him, but he also knew that Gwen would kick his ass if she ever heard that come out of his mouth) and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," he said, releasing her shoulder and steering her into the dining hall. "You get Bobby and Hazel and meet at my cabin at ten. I'll get Dakota and Reyna."

"Do you _have _to invite Bitch Queen to this little powwow?" Gwen complained, not even batting an eye at the fact that ten was after their curfew and Lupa would literally _feed them to the fish _if they were caught, so long as her eternity wasn't spent in the presence of saintly Reyna Petrov.

Jason glared at her. "Yes." And then he went to his table.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why it's such a big deal."<p>

"Because, Bobby," Gwendolyn said, looking straight ahead, not breaking her stride in the least as she marched toward the armory, "they're people who need our help."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. They're family; but people here die _all the time_. How do we know this is different? Because Lupa told us it was?" the son of Mars returned as he followed after his distressed friend.

"_Yes because Lupa said so! _Lupa talks to the gods—"

"Pfft. _We_ talk to the gods. Difference is they don't answer _us."_

"—and the gods _know _these things—"

"You sound like Reyna."

"Do NOT insult me… I mean _interrupt _me," Gwen finally snapped at her friend. "But anyways, it _is _a big _freaking _deal because as _you _pointed out they _are _our family!" Gwen paused, but hurriedly continued when she saw Bobby open his mouth to offer up another smart-ass remark. "No matter if we act like it or not."

Bobby sighed. "I get it. But we've lost so many before… and we didn't do anything about it. So a couple demigods went astray on a quest, it's happened before. No one gave a shit then. Honestly I'm surprised _Lupa _wants to do something about it _now_."

They had arrived at the armory by then, and were just entering as Gwen replied.

"I think there's more to it than that."

At this, Bobby furrowed his brow and leaned forward. He knew that voice. It was Gwendolyn's secret sharing voice. That, accompanied with the quick glance that she had made around herself to insure no one was within hearing range, told Bobby that Gwen knew something that she wasn't supposed to… like always.

It was times like these that Bobby thanked the gods he and Jason had saved her from Bobby's half-siblings idea of 'initiation' on her first day at camp ten years ago.

"What do you know, Gweny?"

Gwen looked around them again, reassuring Bobby that this was serious. "Jason and I wanted to find out more about the missing campers. It seemed kinda random to us, so we went to Lupa's cave… and overheard a conversation."

And then Gwen briefly explained the conversation between the mystery man (at least it _sounded _like a man) and Lupa as she picked out her weapons of choice that she'd need for whatever it was the son of Jupiter was planning. "But we have _no freaking clue _what they were talking about."

Bobby blinked in shock. "So," he said, still processing the new information. "Greeks?"

"I don't know, maybe he meant… sandals? Salads? Museums? The possibilities are endless."

"So, we're supposed to stay away from salads, sandals, and/or museums? Cool with me, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Gwen sighed in annoyance. Truth was, she had no idea and was making up stupid explanations as she went. "I don't know! Just get Hazel and meet me at Jupiter's temple at ten," she said, slinging her pack onto her shoulder.

"You know it won't be easy to get Reyna out after curfew, but I'll give it a shot. I take it we're gonna do something about the MIA soldiers?" he inquired, mildly interested as Gwen stomped out of the armory.

"Hell yeah we are."

* * *

><p>"So… why are we here?" Dakota asked, taking a swing from his flask, completely relaxed. It was times like these that Gwen saw why the Fifth Cohort had such a bad reputation...<p>

"Jason explained it to me," Reyna said in a tone that bordered on superficial. "He'll do the same for you when he gets here."

"Huh. All he said to me was 'you're ass better be at my cabin by ten'," the son of Bacchus said as he watched Gwendolyn making hacking motions with her knife at Reyna's back, stifling a laugh.

"Lucky for you, it is," Jason said with a joking grin as he interned his room.

Dakota rolled his dark, blue eyes. "Uh huh, so what's up with Qu—Reyna knowing everything and me knowing nothing?"

Dakota winked at Gwen when he saw her grinning at his almost slipup.

"Look, I'll explain later, but we've got to get moving if we want to get out unnoticed."

"Get out?" Reyna and Hazel said identical looks of surprise and horror on their faces. Bobby let out a "Sweet!" and fist pumped the air in the background.

"Yeah, as I was saying. The gist of it is that we're doing something about this MIA camper business," Jason continued.

Reyna's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Gwen and Hazel glared at her.

"Duh, we get to kick Titan ass!"

Everyone, excluding Reyna, rolled their eyes as Bobby grabbed Reyna's shoulder and shook her hard, his Mars genes getting the best of him. Reyna's eyes just rolled to the back of her head.

"Okay," Dakota said, looking at Bobby, "weird."

"Oh please," Gwendolyn said with another roll of her eyes. "We haven't even _gotten _to the weird yet."

"Okay," Hazel interrupted, "that's all good and everything, but we don't even know where to _start_."

Jason smiled. "That's where the prophecy comes in."

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Prophecy?"

Gwen shuddered. "Oh no, _not _again."

"Oh," Dakota nodded. "_That_."

"Okay," Hazel said, "even if you _do _go to… _her_, how do you expect to leave camp? It's against rules," she told them, matter-of-factly.

"Not if you have quest," Jason said with a shrug, leaning against his dresser.

"But, in case you haven't noticed, we don't _have _a quest," Hazel pointed out.

Gwen grinned again. "Self appointed quest."

Hazel frowned. Of course Gwen would decide to be a smartass. "Reyna?"

"I'm pretty sure there's nothing _specifically _against that in the rulebook… at least nothing Lupa could kill us over," Reyna said, her expression mirroring Hazel's.

Bobby frowned, and everyone in Jupiter's temple groaned internally, bracing themselves for what was coming. "Lupa told me she could kill me for petting her."

Reyna sighed. "She can."

"Ah."

"So anyway," Jason said with a grim grin. "We ready to hit the road?"

"That depends," Gwen interjected as everyone stood up to go meet the prophetess. "Can any of us actually drive?"

**A/N So, I hoped you liked it. And thanks to my wonderful new beta, Winonaabcd. And I'd like to point out, by the way, that this is pre THL…**

**ALSO first TWO reviewers (since I've only gotten ONE for each chapter so far) get a teaser for the next chapter!**

**So… please leave a review, favorite, and/or alert!**

**~K.M.**


	4. Prophecies

**A/N So, for those of you who read my first TTP, I decided to go ahead and continue it, since this turned out to be so different. That's why I changed the name of the story (which I don't really like, so if you have a better one in mind... please tell me!)**

Connor Stoll was, in a word, panicking.

Sure demigods die all the time. It's one of the 'perks' of being part god. They were _all_used to it.

But not _once _could the son of Hermes recall a substantial number of demigods go _missing_. Like they just disappeared into thin air.

And of course the gods weren't going to be of any help.

_You're demigods, it's your job. Handle it yourself._

Not that Connor had actually ever _heard_ a god or goddess say those words, but he could sense that that was just the reality of it. It's not like they _mattered _or anything.

Connor shook his head with an annoyed snort. He had been running this through his mind, pacing across Cabin Eleven since Travis had brought him the news.

Connor had been unable to attend the meeting seeing as he was… erm…well _plotting_, if he had to be honest. Those _stupid_ spawn of Ares just _had _to pay.

_No one,_ out pranked the Stolls—and there lies the problem. The _Stolls_. Connor had been solo that time; therefore he didn't have Travis to back him up.

_Brainless idiots._

But that had taken a backseat to the new information. _Especially_ since Connor himself had to go on a quest for the cause.

This quest was different, though. Instead of one or three campers taking part in the quest, it was _all_ of the counselors.

And they only had thirty minutes to get ready, inform the co-councilors that _they _were now in charge, and head out.

"So, _where _exactly are we going again?" Connor asked for the third time, still confused. _Of all the meetings to miss…_

"Chiron had a few… _ideas _on where the missing campers could be. Each counselor goes to one and checks it out. You have some deserted house in L.A.," Travis answered on a sigh.

Connor's brow furrowed. "Right, and what deserted house would that _be_?"

Travis mimicked the face, and it was unreal how much _alike _the brothers looked. "No idea, but Chiron got this really creepy look in his eyes when he said it… so good luck bro!" Connor's oh-so-loving brother replied cheerily, bouncing out of his seat and walking to the door. "I mean, what could go wrong?"

Connor rolled his eyes, but followed anyway. "So I have to search a house that scares even the oh-so-mighty-trainer-of-heroes for demigods who are probably taken by some sadistic freak, in a place that houses the bad of the bad in our world. You know, you're right Travy. I have _no idea _why I was so worried," Connor said, fake smile plastered on his face as he walked toward the camp van.

Travis was about to reply when he was interrupted by the Oracle of Delphi herself.

"Hey Connor," Rachel said. "I was wondering if you knew where Annabeth is. Malcolm said the last time he saw her she was talking to you."

"Last time I saw her was when she was yelling at me for pranking the Aphrodite cabin. Apparently my need to prank unsuspecting and beautiful girls is fueled by my need to feel loved or something like that. That was two hours ago."

Travis let out a laugh as Rachel nodded in disappointment. "I think Annabeth is spot-on there Brother Dearest," he said, slinging his arm around Connor as he rolled his eyes.

"She _is _a daughter of Athena after all. But maybe the person _you_ reallyneed to be talking to is right here," Travis said, gesturing to Rachel, who was now cracking up as well. "What do you say, oh prophetess, is there someone out there for Connor?"

At this, Rachel Elizabeth Dare cut off mid laugh and fell forward. Connor caught her hurriedly, purely by instinct and demigod reflexes.

Suddenly the redhead's eyes snapped open and they were an even more vibrant green than usual… almost unreal. Connor gulped, not wanting to hear what the oracle had to say as the signature green mist appeared as well.

"_The captives lives  
>Rest upon the demigod's strive<br>There he will meet the one  
>Who holds the holds the key to the token<br>In her he will find  
>The most divine<br>The daughter of Neptune's trust he must betray  
>To accomplish the task and the inevitable delay"<em>

With that Rachel sucked in one last sharp, shuttering breath before returning to normal.

She blinked. "What did I say?"

Connor somehow shook his shock off and released her. "Nothing. Forget it."

Then he walked away, leaving the stunned and confused oracle behind.

However, Travis caught up to him.

"What do you think it means?" he wondered, worried for his brother. That was a pretty intense prophecy, after all.

Connor shook his head and sighed, before climbing into the van that they had just reached. "I really don't wanna think about it right now. Not before I get shipped off to camp creepy in L.A."

"Okay…"

Connor turned to say something else before he saw that his brother had already went to sit with Katie. Connor rolled his eyes and laughed, swearing he'd never be as whipped as his brother. It's good that Connor was used to being wrong.

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn shivered as she entered the cave.<p>

Gwendolyn couldn't decide who she hated more in that moment. Bobby, or Reyna?

Whereas it really _was _Bobby's fault that she was in the cave, on her way to meet The Prophetess. When would she learn not to make bets with that stupid son of Mars?

And then she had to whine that she didn't want to face the creepy old lady on her own and be stuck with the daughter of Bellona as her only companion.

Though, she had to admit, it was better to be with someone who could kill her enemies in 113 different ways than to be facing the evil woman herself.

Then she wondered why, as she was listening to Reyna scold her for being too loud, that she found herself daydreaming of grabbing one of the razor sharp stones and ending it all then and there.

"What's the point of being _quiet_," Gwen hissed through clenched teeth, "if she _already knows we're here?_"

The girls both froze as they heard the cackling.

"The daughter of Neptune has a point. Now tell me, young demigods, what brings you?"

Gwen forced back a shudder and the girls unconsciously stepped closer to the other as the one they had been dreading to see came into their sight.

The Prophetess was just as creepy as she remembered her, still cloaked in her swirling black robes, gray hair completely covering her face, but not enough so. You could still see those beady black eyes that reminded Gwendolyn of hell and death and loss.

The woman raised a shriveled hand to point at them. "Well? Why are you suddenly quiet, my dears? I recognize this as a first for the both of you. And for once it is inappropriate… SPEAK!"

And, though they would deny it later, they both jumped at the command as it resounded like gunshots in the cave, deafening them as it competed with the pounding of their hearts.

So much for warriors.

Reyna recovered first. "We have come to request a prophecy."

The Prophetess waved her hand and a black, high backed, spindly chair appeared. The woman settled into the chair and steepled her hands under her chin. "Ask away, my dears. I do so love being entertained."

"Well, unfortunately the matter at hand isn't entertaining." This time, it was Gwendolyn who replied, and surprisingly, her tone wasn't sarcastic, but respectful. She really _was _frightened by the woman in front of her.

"Ah yes," the Prophetess mussed, and Gwen could have sworn she was smiling under the mass of brittle hair. "The missing demigods, your _warriors_. I suppose you want to know where they are."

This time Gwendolyn _swore _she saw a flash of pointed teeth.

"No," Reyna said confidently. "We know you can't tell us. We just need a—"

"A prophecy, yes, you already said that," the Prophetess replied impatiently. "But, unfortunately, I am unable to help you."

The two girls knew the Prophetess was anything but remorseful.

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "How odd. For an all-knowing-prophetess, you seem to be lacking knowledge." She braced herself.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME?" the hag screeched sitting upright in her seat. Gwen resisted the urge to cover her ears. "I DO know ALL answers. I AM THE GREAT PROPHTESS. You DO NOT challenge me!"

"Then why not share you immense knowledge?" this time Gwen's voice _was _bordering on mocking.

The Prophetess let out a bitter laugh. "It has been forbidden. I cannot answer _any _questions on this subject." She leaned back, putting her right hand under her chin, twirling a newly acquired rock in the other absently. "I may not give _any _prophecies to anyone who wants to go on a quest for the missing half-bloods. The gods say the outcome will be catastrophic."

Gwen sighed and looked at Reyna questioningly. What to do now? They couldn't possibly start without a quest.

"Perhaps if one would ask the right question…" Reyna and Gwen looked at the Prophetess spoke, furrowing their brows. "Perhaps _then _I could be of assistance."

"The right question…" Reyna mussed.

_Ask to know about the merging of the empires._

Gwendolyn blink in shock as the voice protruded her mind. She knew that voice. It was her father's.

Gwen only hesitated to wonder why he was helping her _now, _and how that sounded like a fairytale book for a second.

Gwen leaned forward and spoke her question, no doubt in her mind about what would happen when she did. "How will the empires merge?"

The Prophetess threw her head back and let out a cackle.

"_They shall meet at the lair of Euryale  
>Their resistance and plans doomed to fail<br>Together they must get back what's been took  
>Betrayal so devastating, she can't overlook<br>What's destined for the future  
>Condemned to consume her"<em>

* * *

><p>Gwen shuddered once they exited the cave. It wasn't the worst prophecy she'd ever heard (though still unpleasant), but it really didn't offer much help.<p>

"So, now what?" Jason asked after Reyna had relayed the prophecy.

"Now we look for the lair of Euryale," Reyna said decisively.

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Which would be where, exactly?"

At this, Reyna turned to look at Gwendolyn expectantly.

"What?" Gwen questioned. "Me? Oh no, I have _no idea _where that is."

Reyna smirked. "Think about it carefully, and I'm sure you'll find you do. But, I think it's best of only you and Bobby go, the rest of us will be looking for something else…"

Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes. "That's all you're giving me?"

Reyna's smirk turned mocking. "Naturally."

**A/N Okay, so first off, sorry to the two people who reviewed first and received the teaser. I really did mean for it to be in this chapter, but I had an idea, and it ended up being too long. But it WILL be in the next chapter.**

**Secondly, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I was grounded.**

**Thirdly, I am aware that a lot of people aren't reading this, but it's still a decent amount. I'd really love it if at least a **_**fourth **_**of you could review... **

**So, how did you like the chapter? What did you think of the prophecies? Did you enjoy it so much you want to let me know in a review? I really hope so.**

**Oh! And thanks SO MUCH to my beta winonabcd for reviewing, being supportive, and advertising my story! I **_**really **_**appreciate it. Also, thanks to Califorver for the nice review. And for Freewing98 for the awesome review too!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And by the way, I've not read SoN, but I've been looking on Camp Wiki for certain things (like parenthood and looks) and I've gone back and changed though. And it did not say who Gwen's parent is or what she looks like, so it's staying the same.**


	5. Chapter 5

EXTREMLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ IF YOU WANT STORY CONTINUED... Thank you :D

Now, for those of you who would rather not read this, I've given you a cheat sheet. So, in a hurry? Skim and read the **bold/**_italicized/_underlined words. They'll give you the basic idea.

Now, I'm sorry for those of you who thought (possibly hoped?.. Please?) this was a new chapter. And I hate it when people make authors notes full chapters, so this is a bit hypocritical… but as I said this is important.

Okay, now I've been having ideas for both TTP and RMG. But, as the Son of Neptune has come out and it conflicts (especially in RMG) with the story line.

Now, I know ive done this before and few people have responded, but _**THIS IS VITAL TO THE CONTINUATION OF MY STORIES**_. _**I need your opinions!**_ I don't want to write a story no one wants to read it.

I have ideas for these stories, and it will require me to start over. Or, I can deal with what I have, and move on. _**So, do you like it how it is? Or should I scrap it and use my new ideas**_ (and honestly, better writing skills than I had before)?

_**It's your choice! **_

As my readers your opinion means A LOT to me, so ^^^ your choice.

Which is why you should _**go to my profile and vote! **_Or… _**Review/ PM!**_

Heck, should I just use the TTP storyline as a _**submit your own character? **_

Again, I tell you… _**It's your choice!**_


End file.
